


The First Thanksgiving

by The_Fangirling_Loser



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, One-Shot, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fangirling_Loser/pseuds/The_Fangirling_Loser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Thanksgiving one shot for my OTP Klaine. Please do enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> I wish to make all that read this aware of the fact that I only begun watching Glee a short while ago, and though I am about to begin the fourth season and know quite a few spoilers due to the majestic internet, I don't know it all. (I do know what happens to Finn later on, but no. He is alive and healthy in my story.) And also be aware that I do know some of these things aren't fact in the show, I just wanted to let my imagination run and allow it to create little made up scenarios for the characters!

"Come on, Blaine! We're going to be late!" Kurt grasped the strong hand of his boyfriend, pulling him rapidly out of their small, New York apartment with a leather duffle bag slung around the shoulder of his opposite arm.  
  
        Despite the fact that Kurt's father, Burt, had already fully accepted his son's openly gay sexual orientation as well as his boyfriend, Blaine couldn't seem to shake that fluttering feeling of fear that grew in his belly as he thought of spending his Thanksgiving with Kurt's family. With only a slight hesitation, he followed after Kurt and he couldn't help but smile as he watched his boyfriend practically skip down the hall as he dragged Blaine along, nearly exploding in his fit of ecstatic joy to greet his family once more for this season's holiday. Kurt's mouth moved at a rapid pace as his happiness poured out in his words, but Blaine could only focus on one thing. He could only focus on whether tomorrow evening would turn out peacefully with a wonderful experience and pleasant memories, or like in the movies in which everything that could go wrong did.  
  
        The two of them slipped into the apartment complex's elevator whilst each pulling close their suitcases filled with their precious clothing, toiletries, and whatever else they had felt the need to pack. Looking over his shoulder, Kurt could see the blatantly obvious expression of fear plastered on Blaine's face as they made a rapid descent to the main floor. With all of the excitement of reuniting with his dad, step-mom, Finn, and Rachael consuming his mind for the past week, he had almost completely forgot to think of how Blaine would feel about this. Sure, they had been dating for a handful of years, but with this being the first year Kurt was out of the state and away from his family, it would be the first of their Thanksgivings that Blaine would be attending. As the elevator bell sung out a soft ring to indicate their destination had been reached, Kurt placed his hand against Blaine's and intertwined their fingers, staring into his eyes and giving him a loving smile in hopes of making Blaine aware that he would be at him through all of it.  
  
        They both stepped through the small doors, confidently striding to the two glass doors that was used for both the entrance and exit of their building. "Have a nice trip, boys!" The woman behind the counter who had come to be quite a good friend of theirs during their stay in New York called out to them.  
  
"Thanks, Debby! We'll be back in around three days!" Kurt waved as they walked out to their bright, yellow cab that they had called for about an hour prior to their departure.  
  
. . . . . . . . . .  
  
        In what seemed like the shortest hour ever to be experienced, the two of them arrived at the JFK airport, half an hour before their flight was to be leaving for Lima, Ohio. As soon as the cab came to a stop, Kurt just about leapt from the back seat, sharply turning to the trunk to retrieve their luggage. As he struggled to lift the two bags from the back, Blaine remained for a minute more to pay to cab driver the fare of their ride.  
  
"Let's go!" Kurt bounced as he impatiently waited.  
  
"I'm coming, geez!" Blaine chuckled as he watched his boyfriend acting like an over-excited puppy greeting their owner after a long day's work.  
  
        As he stepped out of the taxi and approached Kurt, Blaine reached for his own bag, sliding it up his shoulder and safely adjusting it, immediately taking his other arm and slipping it effortlessly into a link with Kurt's.  Calming himself for only a moment, Kurt leaned his head over and rested it gently on the shoulder of his ever affectionate boyfriend, eternally grateful for all of the days that they had, and would, spend together.  
  
        Soon enough, the boys had handed over their luggage, presented their airplane tickets, and were on the airplane itself. They were bound for Lima and there was no turning back now. "Which one?" Kurt asked as he held up two movies, The Notebook and 10 Things I Hate About You.  
  
"You know which one, Kurt." Blaine smiled down at him as he reached for his carry-on backpack, removing their portable DVD player for the flight.  
  
        Blaine had been talking about seeing 10 Things I Hate About You lately, seeing as he had never watched it prior to this very moment. When Kurt found out this small tidbit of information, it came as a complete shock to him. Everyone had seen the romantic comedy starring Julia Stiles and Heath Ledger! But apparently, Blaine was the one exception in this world.  
  
        It was 10:47 at night now and the film was now only half an hour from its dramatic ending, as was the landing of their flight. Maybe it was the fact that it was a bit late, or maybe it was all of the energy he had used up, but Kurt was now fast asleep with his head rested against Blaine's shoulder with Blaine's arm laying gently along Kurt's own arm. It was only a few minutes later that Blaine was forced to turn off the portable player and watch ending of the movie another time as the stewardess made him aware of the approaching arrival of their descent into the boys' hometown.  
  
        As the airplane began to slowly travel below the clouds once more and the ground became visible, Blaine leaned against the wall and looked down upon the small town that now seemed even smaller than before. He knew that with this trip back to visit Kurt's family, he would have to make a separate trip to share a small reunion with all of their remaining friends left in the little town of Lima. "Wake up, sleepyhead." He whispered softly in Kurt's ear as he combed his fingers through the boy's hair.  
  
"Five more minutes..." Kurt mumbled in a response that was masked by the groggy aura of his slumber.  
  
"No, we're about to land." Blaine bent over even further and planted a kiss on the center of his boyfriend's forehead.  
  
        This action cause a contagiously sweet smile to creep along Kurt's face as his eyes fluttered open to look up at Blaine. Whilst mid-stretch, Kurt began to slowly pull the upper half of his body upwards into a sitting position. Turning his head, he saw through the window that they were right above the airport, thus beginning the turbulence accompanied with its landing. It really was funny how long it took Blaine to accommodate to some things. Despite the fact that each of the boys had flown in an airplane the same amount of times, Blaine still tensed up and got all worried when the turbulence hit, while to Kurt, it seemed almost natural. "Oh, it's not that bad." Kurt whispered to Blaine, placing his hand on top of his boyfriend's hand with a grip held so strongly on the armrest, he feared that it may never be pried from it.  
  
"Easy for you to say." Blaine responded through teeth clenched with nervousness.  
  
        Kurt only shook his head at Blaine's ridiculous fear of ascending and descending in an airplane. Within minutes, the sign that had been blinking red that read "Please put on your seat belts" finally ceased to glow, alerting the passengers that the time had come where it would be safe to remove their restraints. Blaine's fear seemed to reduce drastically while Kurt only came to a realization, "Oh...I never put mine on in the first place!" He chuckled.  
  
        All he got in response was a concerned and slightly angered look from Blaine, " _What_? You could have  _died_." He stated much to melodramatically.  
  
"But I lived." Kurt rolled his eyes as he flashed Blaine one of his sassier grins.  
  
        With just as much sass as his smile contained, Kurt rose from his seat and flounced down the aisle of the plane. Slowly and with caution, Blaine unbuckled his seat belt and followed after his high-maintenance partner. When he finally caught up to him, Blaine found Kurt waiting with his arms across his chest waiting in the circle of bustling people around the baggage claim. It seemed so strange to Blaine that Kurt could find things like flying and monstrous waves of people so normal, so.... _monotonous_  it seemed at times. But, he had always loved him before and always would.  
  
"Hey! You finally caught up to me!" Kurt smiled as he turned around and saw Blaine waiting patiently behind him, "Oh! There are our bags." He lunged forward, and with an impressive amount of speed latched onto the two bags that had been jumbled about with all of the other passengers' things, "Now let's go." He demanded without even taking a breath between his sentences.  
  
        Blaine couldn't help but smile as he speed-walked to keep up with his boyfriend. Some people might find Kurt's sassy and impatient attitude irritating and unbearable, but amazingly enough, he just found it cute. As they made their way through the crowds and down the escalator, Kurt had his eyes set on the exit, but Blaine's eyes were wandering around the room; and it was a good thing too. If he had not been looking around, they would've never noticed Burt waiting just to the right of the escalator with a cardboard sign that read "MY SON AND HIS BOYFRIEND".  
  
        It was actually rather adorable how much Burt embraced the fact that his son was a homosexual and that he would come to an airport bustling with families traveling around for Thanksgiving and practically scream it from the rooftops with a big sign that had to have been an attempt to copy the ones that chauffeurs held when they expected people of importance. Blaine cracked yet another smile and tapped Kurt's shoulder, pointing to his father once he turned his head. "Dad!" Kurt shouted with the explosive joy returning.  
  
        Kurt jumped down the last few steps on the escalator, gripping Blaine's hand and dashing over to his father, dragging him along. Kurt finally released Blaine from his grip once they reached his father and he wrapped Burt in a warm, embracing hug that was well over due. "I missed you so much, dad." Kurt said with his face buried into his father's shoulder.  
  
"I missed you too, son."Burt loosened his grip on his son and looked into his bright, young face, "You too, Blaine." He added, taking a hand and laying it on Blaine's right shoulder.  
  
        All Blaine could do in response was give an awkward smile and a nod. Burt really was a nice guy, Blaine still just didn't know quite how to act around him. Once the gleeful family reunion had come to a lull, the three of them made their way to the exit, Burt with his arm around his son and Kurt's fingers intertwined with Blaine's.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Hey, I missed you guys!" As Kurt and his boyfriend walked through the front door, they were greeted by a tall, smiling Finn.  
  
"I missed you too, Finn." Kurt responded, wrapping his older step-brother in a warm hug.  
  
        As Blaine stood there, feeling slightly out of place once more, Rachael appeared under the arch that marked the end of the foyer and the beginning of the kitchen. "Blaine, Kurt!" She cried out, rushing up to greet them.  
  
        It had been much too long since Blaine had seen his old peers. In fact, it seemed like it had been an eternity since the four of them had even occupied the same room. As Finn and Kurt remained catching up on one another's lives, Rachael took Blaine by the wrist and led him into the kitchen. Once he stepped into the room, Blaine was bombarded with varying scents of delicious Thanksgiving foods in the process of being cooked, baked, and butchered. "Sorry for pulling you over here, I've just been swamped with all of this holiday cooking but I really wanted to hear how it's been with you and Kurt out in New York!" Rachael explained as she tended to some concoction in a bowl with her shiny whisk rapidly flying around in circles.  
  
"It's uh- Do you need any help with that?" He asked, approaching the overcrowded kitchen counters.  
  
"No!" Rachael shouted, "Sorry, I'm just trying to do this all by myself this year! I know with all of the cooking classes I've been taking, this should pay off."  
  
"Alright. Well, to answer your question, things up in the big apple have been pretty well. Kurt was just promoted in his job at Vogue, I've been working really hard in NYADA, just the usual. How have things been here?"  
  
        Rachael was a former student at NYADA, well, it was complicated really. She went to the school in New York for two years, but took a break and came back to Lima to spend more time with Finn. She planned to go back in the beginning of the next school year, but had never actually gotten to setting a date or really doing anything to make it official. "Oh, just getting used to being a housewife!" Rachael responded with her usual, cheerful chime.  
  
"So do you plan to come back anytime soon?" Blaine asked.  
  
        Rachael's speedy whisk came to a halt and her line of vision was averted to the floor as she went deep into thought. When she did finally look back up at Blaine, she had a concerning look etched into every crease of her face, "I-I haven't told Finn this yet- Wait, can you promise me you won't tell him? I want to do it in my own time." She whispered as a precaution; just in case Finn or Kurt would've been able to hear her in her regular speaking voice.  
  
"Of course." Blaine nodded.  
  
"I...I'm pregnant." A smile began to plague her face.  
  
"Are you serious?! That's  _great_!" He began, "But, I don't see why you'd want to hide it from Finn....unless..."  
  
"No! No, it's his. Don't go off thinking that I came back here to cheat on him." Rachael lightly chuckled at the preposterous implication Blaine had made, "I just want to make it special somehow."  
  
        Blaine nodded, at ease now that his assumption had been proven wrong. He opened his mouth to say something more, but before he could say it, both his and Rachael partners came laughing into the kitchen. "There you are, Blaine." Kurt finally separated himself from Finn and sat at the kitchen table.  
  
        Finn began to say something, but was silenced as Rachael drew open the shiny, stainless steel door to the oven, revealing the turkey that she had put all of her sweat, blood, and tears into. "Rachael, did you do that all by yourself?" Kurt gasped as he saw the size and beauty of the cooked bird that came out of the oven of the one person that he knew was an absolutely awful chef just a year and a half ago.  
  
"Why yes I did!" She responded with a smug smile and her chest puffed out in pride.  
  
        Burt had just been passing by, but as soon as he poked his head into the kitchen and saw the turkey, he called out, "Dinner time!"  
  
. . . . . . . . . .  
  
        Kurt, Blaine, Rachael, Finn, Burt, and Carole all sat comfortably around the dining room table with the mouthwatering Thanksgiving feast placed before them. "Before we begin eating," Carole started, "I just want to thank Rachael for all of the hard work that she put in to this meal and Kurt and Blaine for being able to make it out here on such short notice."  
  
"Carole, we asked them two weeks ago, it wasn't that short of notice." Burt chuckled at his wife.  
  
"None the less, it wouldn't be a real, family Thanksgiving without them." After putting the small, pre-dinner conversation to rest and saying grace, the large portioned plates of food began to be passed around the table.  
  
        The night went on with stories, laughter, and just bonding with family. Later on, as the group noticed the late hour that the digital clock laying atop a side table blinked, they began to say their good-nights, each pair of them ascending the stairs to their designated rooms. And as Blaine sat on the guest bed in the house of his boyfriend's parents, he knew that he had been wrong. He now knew that this was the family that he had always wanted and that it was silly of him to fear the worst for this trip. Everyone accepted him with opened arms and hearts and he couldn't ask for anything more than perfect, which was what this was. Perfection.


End file.
